


Apples

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose apple picking on an alien planet.





	Apples

Rose looks down down the corridor of trees, odd against the yellowish sky. “Not that I’m complainin’, but how are there apples here? I mean, they  _ look _ like real apples and,” she plucks one off the tree and breathes in its scent, fresh and sweet. “They certainly  _ smell _ like real apples.”

“Oh, they’re real enough.” He picks his own apple from the tree, crunching a bite before answering. “The Martox have been growing them for several hundred years, ever since a ship of human colonists stopped here on their way to their new planet. The Martox had never tasted anything like apples, and they loved them. ‘Course they did, apples are delicious. Though not as good as bananas. Anyway, they traded for some saplings, and now Martoo is famous for its orchards. To work in an orchard here, it’s highly respected. Some of them have been owned by families for generations.”

Taking a bite of her apple, Rose moans her approval.

They spend an hour or so picking apples. Rose even climbs a few trees to get at the best ones. After their bags are full they walk back to the TARDIS, and Rose is expecting to leave, but the Doctor has other plans.

“Doctor. Is that a picnic basket? That seems awfully domestic.” She grins as he stomps past her.

“We’re having a picnic, Rose. The suns are shining, the sky is yellow, it’s a lovely day. Don’t argue with your Doctor.” She covers her giggles with her hand, trying to look serious, when he looks back and says, “Don’t forget the blanket.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 11 - tree
> 
> I'm not sure why I didn't write about a Christmas tree. I meant to...and then I wrote this instead. My brain does its own thing these days.. ;)


End file.
